Orthodontic brackets represent a principal component of all corrective orthodontic treatments devoted to improving a patient's occlusion. In conventional orthodontic treatments, an orthodontist or an assistant affixes brackets to the patient's teeth and engages an archwire into a slot of each bracket. The archwire applies corrective forces that coerce the teeth to move into correct positions. Traditional ligatures, such as small elastomeric O-rings or fine metal wires, are employed to retain the archwire within each bracket slot. Due to difficulties encountered in applying an individual ligature to each bracket, self-ligating orthodontic brackets have been developed that eliminate the need for ligatures by relying on a movable portion or member, such as a latch or slide, for retaining the archwire within the bracket slot.
While self-ligating brackets have been generally successful, manufacturers of such brackets continually strive to improve the aesthetics associated with self-ligating brackets, the use and functionality of self-ligating brackets, and the costs and manufacturability of self-ligating brackets.